Haunted
by VAfan1
Summary: We all know Rose has a big mouth, but what if her big mouth costs her Lissa? Haunted by Taylor Swift is featured. There will be a chapter 2 and 3. So, it's a three-shot. Not femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone. It's Julie. Sorry for not updating my other stories. I've had some drama with best friend lately, and I couldn't really handle it. So, I figured I'd write a story based on it. You know, to vent it out?**

* * *

><p> <strong>Rose<strong>

"Great, Rose!" Alberta cheered. "You're doing great." I smiled as the ball kept rebounding against my racket. Lately, Dimitri has been away at court for the Queen for some reason and has been gone for a couple of weeks. Alberta is filling up his place up until he comes back in a few days. We haven't really gotten into combat or sparring too much since Dimitri and I already got through almost all of it, but Alberta noticed that my control in throwing and hitting was kind of off and my position as well. So, she's been making me play Tennis to help with that.

So, right now Alberta and I are outside of the gym playing with a makeshift net, which is just poles and old volleyball net, with me returning the balls that she is serving. At first, I was really sucky at Tennis and kept hitting myself with the racket. I know, I know. I'm supposed to be badass every time, but I'm human, sort of, I'm not perfect.

At five thirty, Alberta dismissed me. Usually with Dimitri, I would be dismissed somewhere around six or seven, but since Alberta has been taking me out of some classes for training and making me practice more, she lets me leave earlier. Also, because of the hardcore training she had me do this morning was finally taking it's toll on me and leaving me wiped out.

I walked back to my room and got ready for dinner. After showering for about an hour, I decided to wear my hair down and black skinny jeans, a floral blouse, and blue converse.

I'm meeting up with Lissa for dinner. That way, we can at the least be on the same table since the students from St. Basil's were staying with us since the Strigoi attack that had happened a few weeks ago. It also means that Viktoria is here too. Dimitri introduced me to her when she came and she is super nice! She and I became friends right away.

Anyway, as soon as I was ready I quickly got out of my dorm and ran quickly to the quad to meet up with Lissa. When I got there, Lissa was wearing a white sweater and a black mini skirt that I bought her last Sunday at Forever 21. Usually she would have enough money, but she only brought about fifty bucks with her since we were only going to watch a movie and get some food, but she saw it in the display window and really wanted it so I bought it for her. She said she would pay me back, I told her not to worry about it. It's only a skirt.

"Hey, Lis." I smiled. She smiled back.

"What took you so long?"

I rolled my eyes. "The shower was really relaxing." She grimaced and smacked my shoulder lightly and I laughed.

We quickly walked to the cafeteria to find that it wasn't opened yet and not too many people were around so we just hung out on one of the benches near the door.

We were talking cheerfully about this Korean boy band that we somehow got into, SHINee. I like Onew, the leader, while she likes Taemin, the jailbait of the group. I know, I have a problem with liking older guys. She was telling me all about how this girl had told her today that Taemin is "hers," which I rolled my eyes at. Seriously, some people really think they're dating them.

As we were talking, my cousin, Diandra, appeared out of nowhere. She attends St. Basil's. I don't really like her. Her dad and my mom are cousins and work for the same family, her dad is one of their Moroi servants and my mom is a guardian, so I know a lot about her. Her mom, a Moroi, had her at fifteen. She broke up with her dad two years later and ended up with three other dhampirs. She had at least one child with each of them and also abandoned them, and then married a Moroi man who had two other kids from a previous marriage, then had yet two other children with him.

"Hey guys!" She said pitched too high for my ears. She has dirt brown eyes that were the size and shape of Ping-Pong balls and her skin was heavily tanned and had straight black hair. She wore 4-inch black stilettos, gray pencil skirt, and a tube top. Geez, how trashy can you get?

Lissa happily greeted her and I grimaced. I don't like Diandra because of how she acts. She has a perfect family. After her mom left, her dad met someone else and married her and became Diandra's step mother who treats her better than her real mother. Sometimes, I get mad at Diandra because she doesn't see that and she then complains because she isn't her real mom. I'm also close to her step mom, so I know how she is and I see her more as a fit mother. At least her step mom isn't a snob.

Don't get me wrong. I do know how it feels to have your parent not be there for you. My mom hardly checks up on me and my dad is nowhere to be found. That's how most Dhampir and Moroi relationships were. But, her parents are Moroi. They would usually stay together.

I didn't say anything as they talked because honestly I don't understand it. It was mostly based on how Diandra is crushing on Jesse, which is just gross, and how Lissa thinks Jesse likes her back.

I think they had a subject change, because I suddenly heard Diandra say, "I wish my mom and dad were still together." With a sigh and frown. Lissa looked at her with a sympathetic smile and I snapped.

"How can you say that?" I snapped at her. "Your step mom is twice the mother your birth mom will ever be. She didn't abandon you for more than half your life."

"She loves me though." Diandra said looking pretty vulnerable.

I rolled my eyes. "But she didn't love you enough to stay with you. She's your mom! She should have been the one person that would have never leave you."

"She was young back then." She said with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "She didn't know what she was doing."

I scoffed. "She knew what she was doing when she had the other kids. Diandra, your mom is a slut." I know, harsh. I regretted it right away when I saw her crying. I turned to Lissa who had a shot a death glare right at me.

"How heartless are you? She has a step mom."

I raised an eyebrow. "Her step mom is a better mom."

Lissa scoffed and shook her head at me. Oh my God, she thinks I gave her attitude. With that, they both turned away and walked away and I didn't bother following them because I was so pissed off.

How stupid can Diandra be? Siban has been a better mom than her real mom has ever been to her. She's the one who took her in when her mom left and her dad had to go back to work. She's the one who raised her.

After they left, I just turned my heel and went into the now opened cafeteria. After I got my dinner, which is chicken nuggets and some fries and a bottle of punch, I sat down at a table all the way in the back in a corner. The table is completely empty except for me and I'm thankful for that because I didn't feel like socializing with anyone.

Just when I finished my dinner, I heard giggling on my right side and I looked up to see Viktoria, Diandra, and Lissa sitting on that table. I stood up and they stopped their conversation and looked at me. Diandra and Lissa were glaring at me and Viktoria gave a sympathetic look.

I didn't bother saying "hi" because I am still mad and just walked to the trash receptacle that was right next to them to dump my trash. As I walked away I heard them whispering.

"Guys, come on. You know she's been tired lately. She's been busy lately." Viktoria said.

I can hear Lissa's eyes rolling. "Vikkie, she called Diandra's mom a slut! There's no excuse for that."

Diandra's eyes were still tearing up. "So? Her dad left too." Viktoria countered.

Lissa sighed. "But, it's her mom. You don't say that about someone's mom."

Viktoria sighed now. "Think about how she feels too, though. I know it isn't right what she said, but Lissa, think about it from her perspective. Her mom is hardly around, her dad left, and she's stressed. Of course she'll lose control some times, but she's just stressed."

Lissa stood up and whispered out a yell. "It doesn't matter if her dad also left. Yeah, I don't know how it feels to lose a parent or not have them there because my parents are always here, but it still wasn't right for her to say that. Rose is a total bitch and I'm sorry I didn't see that sooner."

I walked too far away to hear the rest of their whispering. As soon as I walked out of the cafeteria, I ran back to my dorm and ignored Kirova's announcement that after dinner all Seniors are to report to the auditorium for some assembly.

As soon as I reached my door, I quickly locked it, then slammed it close and got into bed and cried myself to sleep.

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. Rose is being a bitch. Mind all of you, this is based on a true story that had just happened. Rose is portraying my part and my best friends Dana and Issa are Lissa and Viktoria respectively and Diandra is my cousin whose name I won't say. So, yes, you can review whatever you have to say, but do not tell me "this is wrong because her parents are dead" or "Abe came back" because this is not based off any part in Vampire Academy. This is based of a story that happened to me and I'm only using Vampire Academy because I can write it out better this way.<strong>

**With all my love,**

**Julie**

* * *

><p><strong>ADRIAN LOVES HIS JULIE! 333(:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Rose_**

I woke up the next day with my bed sheets stuck on my face. I guess I cried so hard that my tears became somewhat like glue. Usually, I would have laughed at my own jokes, but right now, I just want to cry.

I hesitantly pulled myself out of bed and got ready for practice with Alberta. The whole time during training, I didn't say a word. Just nod and do whatever she said to do. She looked at me sympathetically. I guess Lissa had said a few things without whispering.

During lunch I ate alone in my room. I didn't feel like sitting in the cafeteria only to listen to the gossip and see all the people staring because they had just heard: "The Dragomir Heiress and The Top Guardian-to-be are no longer friends." I just can't handle it. I heard the first bell ring and hurried out of my dorm to Slavic Art class.

As soon as I got to class, I ran to the seat that is all the way in the back where no one will see me. The rest of the class came in and I noticed Lissa and Diandra sat all the way in the front. They were smiling and talking. I felt like my heart was breaking. Diandra is sitting where I usually sit, with Lissa. Tears were forming in my eyes and it took nearly all of my self-control not to let them fall. Lissa and I would be giggling and talking during the first few minutes of class, like how she and Diandra are right now.

I know what you're thinking. I should feel like shit because what I did was rude and just plain bitchy.

Before the bell rang, I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Lissa.

_Me: Lis, I'm sorry about the way I acted before. It was very rude, I know. I'm very sorry. I'll try to apologize to Diandra too. I'm very sorry. I was just tired. It was wrong of me to snap at you guys like that._

I looked up and saw her taking out her phone. She quickly sent a reply, then closed her phone.

_Lissa: I really don't wanna talk right now._

I looked up and saw she was in a heated discussion with Diandra. For a brief moment they turned to me, then back to each other. I texted her again.

_Me: Fine._

The bell rang and I put my phone back into my backpack.

Class today was okay. As soon as the last class finished, which for me was Stan, I quickly ran out of his room and to the gym. Alberta was nowhere in site and I quickly ran into the locker rooms to change. When I got out of the locker room wearing my regular workout clothes, which is just a tight fitting T-shirt and shorts, Dimitri was there instead of Alberta.

He was sitting on the floor reading one of this damn Western novels. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey." I greeted as I dropped my bag down on the ground. He looked up and smiled.

He got up and hugged me tight, which I also did, and kissed my lips lightly. I kissed back. "I missed you." He smiled.

"I missed you too." I looked into his eyes. "Why were you gone so long?" I pouted.

He let me go and bit his bottom lip. "Some things just needed help…"

I raised an eyebrow; something is up. "Like?"

He looked away. "Rose…" He paused. What the heck?

"What 'things'?" I demanded. "Just tell me."

He looked up at me. "I ran into Tasha at Court." I kept my composure. Okay, that doesn't seem too bad?

"Okay… Anything else?" I asked.

He bit his lip harder and I tapped my foot impatiently. "She's pregnant; 6 weeks." My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Oh my God!" I squealed. "That's great! Whose the lucky dad?"

"I am." My face dropped. What? He looked into my eyes as I froze. He can't be the dad. He's been with me for the past five months. Well, two and a half if you don't count the time he was… at Court.

I glared at him. "You cheated on me." He opened his mouth to say something but I grabbed my bag and ran out and back to my dorm.

As soon as I reached my door, I opened it and slammed it. I dropped my stuff on the floor somewhere and jumped into my bed. I cuddled my face into my pillow and cried my eyes out.

First, I lose Lissa and possibly my other friends; all because of a stupid ass mistake. And now, I lost the man I love because he couldn't keep it in his pants and now he has a fucking kid coming into this world and it isn't mine.

I'm losing everyone I love and it's my fault and I can't do anything to stop it. If only I had been a better friend, maybe I would still have Lissa with me. And Dimitri, if I hadn't told him it was okay for him to go to Court, maybe he wouldn't have cheated on me with Tasha.

I cried for a while. As soon as I felt like blood was coming out instead of tears, I got up and went into my bathroom. I saw my reflection in the mirror and saw that my hair was messy from lying on the bed, my lips were swollen from biting them as I cried, and my eyes. Oh God, my eyes were bloodshot and I was right about some blood coming out. I quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face then turned it off and put some lip gloss on to hide the fact my lip was really swollen.

I got out of the bathroom and looked at the wall clock above my closet to see that it was almost Dinner time. I placed my hand on my stomach and it automatically grumbled. I got my school card and cell phone and went out the door.

As I was passing the Quad, I saw that I had a new text. I opened it to see it was from Lissa.

_Lissa: Rose, what you did was really rude. She's your own cousin! How can you say that? You know how she misses her mom? Why couldn't you be nice to her? You're always mean to her. I know you don't have a dad either, but that's different. And me, I'm your best friend and how dare you snap at me like that? You never think of anyone else but yourself!_

I scoffed and replied.

_Me: Excuse me? I know it was rude, but I apologized. And, FYI, has she told you her mom wanted her to stay with her but she said no because she told her mom she hates her? And, I'm sorry for not being nice but you guys know how I am when I'm tired. And, how is it different? Her mom is at least trying to talk to her. I don't even know where my dad is. And, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I didn't give you any attitude. And, how is it different, Lissa? You don't know her like I do Lissa. And, I'm not thinking of myself. I've always done shit for you without asking for anything in return. Haven't you noticed that? Or, weren't you listening to me at all?_

Not a minute later did she reply back.

_Lissa: Maybe I don't know you and maybe I didn't listen to you._

I held back a sob and turned off my phone. I sat down on one of the benches and was glad no one else was around. Some of the Guardians, Teachers, and Students were inside the Café already, but I couldn't go in yet.

How could she say that? She's supposed to be my best friend. We've been through everything together. I know her like the back of my hand and yet, she couldn't even take the time to get to know me? And, why doesn't she see all the stuff I did for her? I saved her life numerous times. I've put her life over mine the whole time we knew each other. Why didn't she see that?

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" I looked up to see Adrian looming over me.

I smiled. "Hey, Rian." He sat down next to me and looked at me funny. "What?"

"Your aura looks off." He frowned. "Is something up?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but I rather not talk about it." He nodded. He pulled out his phone and texted something. I looked over to his phone. "And, who are you texting?"

He smiled. "Aunt Tatiana. She wants me to come over Sunday." I nodded.

"That sounds like fun."

He smiled wider. "She says I can bring you along." I raised an eyebrow. "She knows about the Scarface and Dimhead…" I frowned and nodded.

"Sure, I'll come." He texted her again and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, is that why you look so glum?"

I shrugged. "Half of it at least." He nodded and looked away.

I pouted. "Aww, come on. I'll tell you some day." I smiled.

He pouted. "But, I want you to tell me now."

I rolled my eyes. "You're 21, not 12, right?"

He scoffed. "Duh. Do you really think I would be this sexy if I was 12?" He shrugged. "Not that I wasn't already sexy when I really was 12."

I laughed. "Nice ego, Ivashkov."

He smiled. "At least it got you to smile and laugh for real."

I laughed more at his cheesiness until I heard voices say, "Hi Adrian!" Very cheerfully, might I add.

I looked up to see it was Lissa and Diandra who said it. They were with Lissa's mom, Mrs. Dragomir, didn't even spare a glance at me; Only Rhea looked at me. He cocked an eyebrow and waved at them.

"Hi, Mrs. Dragomir." I waved at Rhea.

She smiled and waved back. "Hi, Rose." She looked at Lissa who was already near the entrance to the Café. "Vasya, it's Rose. Aren't you gonna hang out with her?"

She turned around and finally looked at me. She gave me a disgusted look, shook her head, then rolled her eyes and walked into the Café. I looked at Rhea and she just shrugged her shoulders. _Seems like Princess didn't tell her own parents._

Adrian sighed and got up. "Come on, I'm hungry and I know you are too." I nodded and got up and we both went into the Café to get Dinner.

I got chicken soup and he got lasagna. We sat at the back table. Viktoria joined us a few minutes later.

"Sorry, everywhere was full and I figured you needed more than just Adrian's company."

He rolled his eyes. "She doesn't hate me that much, ya know?"

She shrugged at looked at me sympathetically. "Have you talked to her?"

I nodded. "We texted, but she's still mad."

"Well, what happened?"

I told her and Adrian the full story basically. Adrian's eyes widened when I got to the part about Lissa while Viktoria's face froze when I told her about Dimitri.

"Wait, so my brother got the Ozera girl pregnant?" I nodded.

She growled. "Shit, she's a homewrecker." I shrugged. Oh well, that's what he wanted. She shook her head and sighed, "So, Lissa won't even talk to you anymore?"

I nodded. "I guess you can say that."

Viktoria frowned. "Well, hopefully this blows over soon and you two work it out. Winter break is starting Friday, and it would really suck if we went through the Holidays like this."

I nodded. I looked up and saw that Dimitri was marching his way over here and boy was he glaring. When he reached our table, he slapped me across the face.

Adrian stood up. "What the fuck, Belikov?"

I was still fazed out because of the impact of the slap and couldn't respond. All I could do was look up and cup my cheek.

Dimitri glared down at me. "How can you fucking do that? Huh? You called someone elses's mom a slut, and she's your own fucking cousin! If anyone's a slut, it's you!"

I felt my eyes water. Viktoria stood up and slapped her brother. "Oh, she's a slut? She didn't steal someone's boyfriend but sleeping with him and getting knocked up! And yeah, that may have been rude, but Rose is not a slut unlike you and Tasha, who are the very definition of the word. Why, if Mama were here to see this-"

Adrian quickly rushed to my side and dragged me out of there so I couldn't get involved much longer. He walked me back to his room where I spent the night crying into his chest and he hugged me tightly. He kept quiet the whole time, which I was thankful for, but the whole time I was wishing he was Lissa instead.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is Chapter 2. Don't give Adrian a hard time! My Adrian, I mean. He didn't cheat on me. But, I had to get Dimitri into this story somehow. Everything is true in this story, except for Dimitri cheating on Rose. Adrian didn't cheat on me. Besides, he would have his nuts cut off if he did. The Adrian in this story is portraying my best guy friend, Jon. Anyway, say thank you to Adrian again since he's the one posting this up!<strong>

**And, Thanks babe for posting all my stuff! I love you forever and always! 33**

* * *

><p><strong>You better JuJu! :) I love you too. And I'd never cheat on you, not because I'm scared, but because I love you way to much. If I'm scared of anything, it's because I'm scared of losing you. And if that asshole slapped you, I'll get him back for it. :) I love you JuJu! And you're welcome everyone for, yet again, posting this(: <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Rose_**

I don't know where I was; maybe I do and just don't remember it. I looked around more and saw that Adrian was laid asleep next to me. He looked so cute and innocent as he slept. His face looked like that of a child than of a man as he slept. I slowly reached over and stroked his hair. He opened his eyes slowly at that action and I smiled at him.

"Good morning." I greeted.

He sat up slowly and nodded. "Morning." I reached over and hugged him tight.

He was still in his shirt from the night before but he had only his boxers on for bottoms. I guess he doesn't believe in pajama bottoms?

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearly fifteen minutes until I had to go to the Gym. I pulled away from him and he frowned.

"I have to go. I have to meet. . . _him._" I said with disgust. He glowered and got up. He reached for his pants and went to his drawers. I have to admit, as he took off his shirt, I checked him out. His has nice abs for a Moroi. He grabbed a black shirt from his drawer and as he put it on I noticed how it hugged his abs and showed off his other muscular parts. "What are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes at me and gave me a knowing look. "You really think I'm going to leave you alone with that manwhore?" I nodded at him and got up.

"Well, meet me at my dorm. I still need to get my stuff." With that, I quickly got out of his room and ran to my dorm as fast as I could.

As soon as I got there I stuffed my gym bag with my workout clothes and changed into a black tank top with white skinny jeans and blue converse shoes. I got all my stuff and headed out. I got down to the lobby when I saw Adrian and we quickly walked to the Gym.

When we went in, I saw Dimitri preparing the mats. Adrian kissed my forehead and went to sit on one of the bleachers. I walked into the locker room and changed then walked to Adrian and gave him my bag.

Dimitri glared at us. I glared back. "Got a problem, Belikov?"

He scoffed. "Yeah." He looked at Adrian and walked up to him. "This is a private practice between only Rose and I. You shouldn't be here."

Adrian glared at him. "What makes you think I trust you being alone with her?" He narrowed his eyes in observation. "Besides, _you _shouldn't be jealous of Rose and I, since you're the one who hurt her."

Dimitri turned back to me; his chocolate brown eyes looked pitch black. "If Ivashkov doesn't leave, there will be no practice today." He smirked. He probably thinks I _want _to spend time with him.

I shrugged and grabbed my bag from Adrian. "Fine by me." I motioned Adrian to follow and we left Dimitri there with his jaw dropping to the ground.

As we were walking out the door, we both broke down laughing. Is Belikov really that much of an idiot? He seriously thinks that I would want to spend time with him after what he did?

Adrian quickly composed himself. "Rose, I got to go." He frowned. "Lissa wants to practice Spirit."

We both rolled our eyes. "I'll come with you." I smiled. "Don't want to leave you alone with her." I winked.

He chuckled and met up with Princess Bitch. Her eyes were bloodshot and what not. I raised an eyebrow. What was her deal?

She ran up to me and hugged me tight. "What the fuck?" I yelled as I pushed her, hard might I add.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes. "I shouldn't have said what I said…"

Uhhuh. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Try not to piss me off." I waved a hand dismissively to her. Her eyes just widened more if possible as I just stood by the wall and watched as she and Adrian practiced.

By the end of practice, she walked up to me, again.

"I really am sorry." She pleaded.

I sighed. I know I'm gonna regret doing what I did next, but I did it anyway so I wouldn't step down to her level. "It's okay, Lis." I smiled. She squealed and hugged me tight. Ow… "But, I don't think I can forgive you that easily…" I pushed her away.

She frowned. "Why?"

"Lissa, you betrayed me. Yeah, I know I was wrong, but, you spread rumors that you knew weren't true about me, you told Dimitri about it and now we're no longer together, and of course you made me the most hated person in school when you know I apologized." She covered her face and sobbed. "I don't think I can forgive you for that, Lis. You were like a sister to me. Sisters don't do that.—"

From behind her Adrian spoke, "Hon, maybe we should go?" He said making sure we don't fight.

Lissa looked at the both of us. "You two are together now?" I shrugged and Adrian nodded happily, but narrowed his eyes as I shrugged.

"You never asked." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, would you be my girlfriend?" I nodded.

Just then, all our phones started ringing. I took out my phone to see that I got a text.

**Tonight is Karaoke night! Please sign up by 6 if you're going to sing!**

I smiled at Adrian. "I'll see you later!" I ran out the door quickly as they both tried to chase after me. I reached the main office and signed up.

_Before Rose sings…_

Karaoke Night is being held inside the Auditorium since that is the only place on campus where everyone can fit. Camille Conta was still singing 'My Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. She actually re-made the song, and didn't sound too good.

Adrian and I were both backstage as she performed. We didn't bother changing clothes since this was right after dinner and we only had time to grab our coats. Mine is a Tanned leather jacket and his is a matching Black leather jacket. "This is why you ran off?" Adrian raised an eyebrow. I shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, I figured I might as well embarrass Lissa and Dimitri ," I sighed, "Besides, this is a way for them to actually know how I feel."

He nodded and kissed my cheek. "I'll be watching." He winked as he walked out and I presumed to the audience.

Camille finally finished singing and gave me the mic as she was getting off stage and I was getting on. She wished me luck and I nodded my thanks.

I looked over the huge crowd looking for Lissa and Dimitri. I found them in the middle of the crowd. Dimitri had an arm around Tasha who already had a baby bump and Lissa was sitting on Christian's lap.

I took a deep breath as the music started playing. I chose the perfect song for this situation we're in. I just hope they can take the hint.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known all this time_

_But I never I'd see it break_

I looked at Lissa as I sang this line. She was my sister… How can she let this happen?

_It's getting dark and it's all to quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming all over you like it's all a big mistake_

I looked at Dimitri and he just glared at me. Something tells me this lyrics are just too true for him.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something's made your eyes turn cold_

I sang this line to both of them.

_Come on, come on,_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted_

Why couldn't Lissa see sooner what she meant to me? Why didn't she see it sooner? Why did my best friend become a bitch?

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back now, I'm haunted_

Dimitri just gave me a cold look as I sang that part. What happened to the love he felt? Why didn't he love me anymore?

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean everything I said, to you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

I had a flashback to when Adrian held me and I wished he was Lissa instead comforting me after what happened with Dimitri. I should have been with my best friend, not him. But, now it's too late…

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

I breathed deeply fighting back the sobs that were trying to come out.

_Come on, come on_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I looked back at Dimitri and saw that his glare was faltering. I saw a hint of remorse.

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

By this point, I was visibly crying.

_Come on, come on,_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on,_

_Don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

I gasped out the last lyric as a sob finally broke though. I wiped the tears off my eyes as the audience applauded but I was tuning them out; staring at Lissa and Dimitri. They both stared back at me in guilt and regret. I shook my head at them signifying that things would never be the same.

I quickly walked backstage and gave the mic to Jesse whose going to sing next. Adrian was there and I ran up to him and hugged him tight and cried on his shoulder and hugged me back.

"It'll all be fine in time, Rose. Just be patient." I nodded but continued sobbing. Finally relieved I got how I felt out.

I looked over his shoulder to see both Lissa and Dimitri standing there.

Dimitri had a face of regret and heartbreak. I glared at him while Lissa gave me a sympathetic look. I looked away from both of them. "Babe, can we just leave now?" I asked Adrian. He nodded and pulled away. We walked passed them and didn't bother saying anything as we made our way to Adrian's room which lately has felt more like home.

We both went to bed. He walked into my dream making sure I didn't have any nightmares.

Even if I no longer have Dimitri and Lissa, at the least I still have Adrian.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end of the story! Don't worry, there will be a two-shot sequel for closure. It was hard writing this last chapter because it was just kind of emotional for me. I'm sorry if it doesn't have too much emotion. Even though this happened, I'm still happy because at the least, like Rose, I had my Adrian. Literally, I had Adrian. (: My friend wasn't really much help, so, I decided to make Adrian more like how Adrian is. Yeah, I know confusing.<strong>

**Anyway, I don't own Vampire Academy or Haunted. They belong to Richelle Mead and Taylor Swift.**

**And, thanks again my fiancé for posting this! 3 Yup, you heard right, we're engaged! :D**

**Thank Adrian everyone! 33**

**That's right, I finally popped the question. *smiles* I love you so much, JuJu. :D**


End file.
